


The Skin You're In

by PenUltimate



Series: It's Not Easy (To Be Me) [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenUltimate/pseuds/PenUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue fur by any other name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin You're In

“So, what colour would you call this exactly?” Alex asks, running his fingertips along Hank’s side, across the ticklish skin of his sternum, down to the rise and fall of his abdomen. Hank squirms beneath his boyfriend’s hands.

“Uh… blue?” he hazards, wondering if Alex is in fact colour-blind and nobody has noticed.

“Well, obviously,” Alex grumbles. “I meant what type of blue, bozo,” he clarifies.

“Oh. Um, dark blue?” Hank tries, knowing from Alex’s eye-roll that that is not a sufficient guess.

“No. How about… Opal.” Alex ponders, laying a trail of kisses that start at Hank’s temple and move across his face in some sort of strange connect the dots involving his facial features.

“Or turquoise… No, they’re too light,” Alex dismisses, as his tongue flickers at the edge of Hank’s mouth, before moving away from his lips.

“Maybe sapphire, or beryl… Or malachite…” Alex ruminates. Hank’s pulse flutters as Alex laves at it, teeth scraping at the spot below the corner of his jaw where his blood beats against the prison of his skin.

“Nah, labradorite. Yeah, labradorite and sapphire are close…” Alex decides, his nails scraping gently along Hank’s arms as he kisses along Hank’s collarbone and to the edge of his shoulder.

Hank looks at him, askance and slightly aroused, when Alex’s gaze returns from its purveyance of his body to meet his eyes.

“What? I like rocks,” Alex says defensively. When Hank squints at him – happy to have learned something new about his boyfriend, but confused as to where said boyfriend is going with this – Alex continues his journey down Hank’s chest.

Sometimes he despairs of ever understanding what’s going on in Alex’s head.

“Alright, then. How about navy?” he suggests, breath hitching when Alex mouths at his nipples, before dragging his teeth over them.

“Too dark,” Alex argues, tongue tracing the outline of Hank’s ribs.

“Indigo?”

“Too purple,” Alex sighs, kissing his way down the centre of Hank’s torso and leaving a thousand goose-bumps in his wake.

“Azure…” Hank shivers as Alex swirls his tongue around the edge of his bellybutton.

“Yeah… Or cobalt,” Alex considers, his fingers digging into Hank’s sides.

“Royal blue,” Hank says distractedly, as he feels Alex’s teeth take a sharp path down his hipbone.

Hank doesn’t feel comfortable in his own skin. This body is new and strange, but when Alex is kissing it and touching it, Hank wouldn’t change it for any in the world.

“Whatever colour it is, I love it,” Alex whispers against Hank’s skin.

Hank believes him.


End file.
